


Stars Book

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Both are 19, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Gay, rachel and her stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Its a tuseday in the winter holidays and Rachel sit on her desk and search for a book in her Computer, she wants a book about Stars, Star signs and meaning. After 15 minutes of searching she has found the right book and want to ordert it but it doesnt work because the dealer dont ship it to Arcadia bay, for fucks shake she thinks and gets frustraded.





	Stars Book

Its a tuseday in the winter holidays and Rachel sit on her desk and search for a book in her Computer, she wants a book about Stars, Star signs and meaning. After 15 minutes of searching she has found the right book and want to ordert it but it doesnt work because the dealer dont ship it to Arcadia bay, _for fucks shake_ she thinks and gets frustraded. She search for something diffrent and found that outside from Arcdia bay there is a Book shop wehre she can buy the book, her smiles gets big and as she wantet to call her girlfriend it knocks on the door and her Blue haird angel step in. "You came right in time, I just want to call you" Rachel say and jump in Chloes arms give her a welcome hug "Thats our love bond we share" Chloe say funny and both stand in front of the Computer.

"Would you do that? can we drive to that Book store please?" Rachel ask like a little girl who wants that book absolutly "You dont have to be like this Rach, it will be fun" Chloe say and lean over to the Blonde give her a kiss, Rachel smiles and both get ready. In the Truck its cold and Chloe turn the heat up, the world is cold and full of white snow, Rachel looks at Chloe and start smirk Chloe has noticed it and ask "What? Why you look at me like this?" Rachel just smirks harder and say "Beacuse you the hella best gilfriend and I do not earn you, I love you" Chloe smiles look over to Rachel and say "Nahh you are the one" and she look back at the Street. 

40 minutes of driving later both girls has arrived and Chloe park the truck at the parking lot from the Shop, its in the middle of an street with other shops and high houses. Rachel waits until Chloe came over to her and grap her hand "Oh so you will make it official that we are dating?" Chloe say sarcastic, Rachel smiles and they walk to the Book shop. The book shop is hughe 2 floors and a big reading area in the middel, Chloe and Rachel open there winter Jackets and search for the right department, Chloe look at the Stars section Rachel at the informatic section. 10 minutes later Chloe walks with 5 diffrent Books who has the similary one Rachel showed her at the Computer to Rachel who also has found similary ones, they both go Back and sit down at the cozy reading area.

"Have you found it? Is it one of these?" Chloe ask and Rachel just shakes her head, both sitting next to each other and have pulled down there warm winter Jackets. "Ill ask the Shop asisstant" Rachel hear Chloe say and the Blue haird in Black jeans and Black pullover leaving, Rachel is so fascinated from the Books she and Chloe has found that she Isnt sure she just will buy one. "That book is absolutly great, I only can recommend" Rachel hear a Voice say, she look up and a guy stand in front of her, "Thanks" she say and get her head back in the Book. "If you want I can show you more Books waht is about Stars" the guy say and sit now next to Rachel, she gets unconfortable and search with her eyes for Chloe but she dont see here in this area, _Oh shit_ she thinks.

"Hey thank you" she starts talking to the guy "but im here with my girlfriend and she already help me, so thanks and bye" The guy still sitting next to her and say "Oh youre Best friend? thats nice but I think I can help you more" _god that dude dont want give up_ Rachel thinks close the book and say louder to the guy "Listen, not my bestfriend my gilfriend so wahtever flirt things you gonna try you will fail, im gay so now please leave me alone" right as the guy wantet to leave Chloe came with the Book and say to Rachel as she walks over to her "Look Rach I found it now I will my reward" "God youre really gay, im out" the guy say and is gone, Rachel laughts and Chloe asks "What was that?".

Both girls luaghing about what Rachel has told Chloe and they went to the Pay Check, Rachel bought 2 books. Back home the girls lying in the Bed Chloe has her head on Rachel tummy and listen to her Voice. "Rach I think you have forgot something?" the blue haird say looking over "And waht?" the blond say looking up from her book "My reward?!" Chloe say looking at the ceiling "Oh right, im sorry my bae" Rachel say and leaning over  Chloe give her a deep and thankfully kiss on her lips and another small one. Both smile at each other and continue there Book reading mission with cudeling and kiss breaks.


End file.
